Billy (Starfleet)
Billy was an operations division engineering and security officer serving as a Crewman and later Ensign aboard the Starfleet starship under Jonathan Archer. 2151 In 2151, Billy was helping carrying boxes and stowing cargo shortly before the launch of Enterprise. While underway to Rigel X, he visited the mess hall and was chatting with a female crewmember. Later, he served as operator in the launch bay when Captain Archer, T'Pol, Commander Tucker, and Lieutenant Reed left the ship. ( ) Shortly thereafter he visited the mess hall again when Enterprise found a damaged ship with a dead Axanar crew. ( ) The same year, Billy was made responsible for purging the starship's aft plasma manifold ( ) He was holding a carrying case when he passed Captain Jonathan Archer in the corridor in front of sickbay after the captain returned from Terra Nova. ( ) He was working in the launch bay and prepared when the away team including Captain Archer, Trip Tucker, and T'Pol entered. He then went into the control booth of the launch bay and the shuttlepod departed heading to the monastery at P'Jem. ( ) Billy was on duty in engineering and passed Trip Tucker and Hoshi Sato when the chief engineer requested a translation of a secret Vulcan letter from Sato. ( ) Billy answered a call from Trip Tucker from engineering while Enterprise was pursued by a Malurian vessel while in orbit of the Akaali homeworld. Tucker ordered him to vent the warp nacelles at his order because Tucker disagreed with T'Pol's order to leave orbit. ( ) Billy was part of Lieutenant Reed's security team which tried to stop the Suliban Silik but was unable to follow him through a wall. ( ) He was part of the security team which accompanied Captain Archer after the main power went offline. They discovered two crewmembers, scanned by two unidentified aliens in a corridor on E-deck. Billy was ordered to follow these two aliens when they left for launch bay 2. ( ) Billy had a meal in the mess hall and visited the same location later for the movie night, watching the film For Whom the Bell Tolls. ( ) During the Vulcan confrontation he guarded Captain Sopek and his Vulcan officer on the bridge ( ) and was again on duty in the launch bay when an away team left the ship to explore an uninhabited planet. ( ) Billy was working in engineering when a Ferengi probe was brough aboard and made the crew unconscious. During the Ferengi robbery of the ship he was lying on the ground. ( ) He was later asked by Trip Tucker to finish giving the Kantare Liana a tour of Enterprise after Trip was called away for a briefing with Captain Archer. ( ) 2152 In 2152, Billy was working in engineering when a symbiotic lifeform took over the control of several crewmembers and settled down in a cargo bay. ( ) Shortly after this first contact, he was on duty on the aft bridge while several crewmembers prepared for shore leave on Risa. ( ) Billy assisted Doctor Phlox in sickbay when a dozen of wounded crewmembers came in, after Enterprise hit a mine. ( ) He also assisted Doctor Phlox carrying Travis Mayweather to sickbay after Captain Archer and T'Pol brought rescued Mayweather from the automated repair station. ( ) Together with another crewmember, he worked in the control booth of the launch bay when an away team returned from an alien planet. ( ) He was working in the launch bay when was prepared for a survey of an uninhabited planet. Later, while the senior staff discussed the approaching neutronic storm in the situation room, Billy worked as relief tactical officer on the bridge. Like all other crewmembers he was forced to stay for several days at the catwalk. There, he was one of the security officers, armed with plasma rifles, who confronted the Takret deserters and later took part in the weekly movie night. ( ) He visited the mess hall while Enterprise was in orbit of Dekendi III, where a conference of the Interspecies Medical Exchange took place. ( ) The same year he served as security officer and guarded Malcolm Reed, who was possessed by a Wisp, to secured quarters after Reed bothered T'Pol in her quarters. Later he and Crewman Haynem worked as security officers outside the mess hall and took orders from T'Pol to arrest the possessed Ensign Cole and Crewman Rossi. He was also among the crewmembers who escaped to the catwalk until Doctor Phlox found a way to get rid of the Wisps. ( ) 2153 In 2153, Billy brought several wounded aliens into the sickbay during a rescue mission for the Arin'Sen ( ) and for several aliens from . ( ) He attended the reception for the Vissians in the mess hall during the first contact with this species. ( ) He was on duty in engineering when Captain Archer sent a distress call to Trip Tucker though the bridge crew was unable to pilot Enterprise out of a bunch of spatial anomalies. ( ) 2154 In 2154, he conducted repairs in the corridors near Enterprise s sickbay following the Xindi attack at . ( ) Billy suffered an injury during the attack by the Xindi near Azati Prime which required him to wear a neck brace. It was in this condition that he attended Captain Archer's impassioned speech in honor of the eighteen crewmembers who died in the attack. ( ) He was in the mess hall with fellow crewmembers while the Organians possessed Reed and Mayweather discuss chess. ( ) Billy was training in the ship's gym together with Ensign Mayweather and Lieutenant Reed while the three Orion women D'Nesh, Maras, and Navaar were aboard. ( ) 2161 By 2161, Billy had attained the rank of ensign. That year he informed Archer that it was time to give his speech at the Federation Founding Ceremony. ( ) Appendices Appearances (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** (voice only) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** Background information Billy, who was first referenced by name in "Unexpected", and was later identified by name in "Oasis," was played by regular background performer Solomon Burke, Jr. His surname was not given in either reference, nor was he credited for any of his roles until his final appearance in , where he was simply credited as "Ensign." Behind-the-scenes footage of Billy can be seen on the ENT Season 1 DVD special "Enterprise Outtakes". He was also featured in an extended deleted scene in sickbay from the episode . According to the call sheet of the first season episode , Burke was scheduled to appear in the engineering scenes 20 and 37 but was not part of the final episode. de:Billy (22. Jahrhundert) fr:Billy (Enterprise NX-01) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel